This application claims benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C.120 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-081056 filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Mar. 22, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement in the configuration of cameras, image inputting apparatus, and portable terminal devices, and in particular relates to cameras, image inputting apparatus and portable terminal devices having view finder structures suitable for electronic cameras recording, in a recording medium, image information obtained by image photographing elements such as a solid-state image photographing element, etc., and methods of transforming the camera body configuration.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, cameras called xe2x80x9cdigital camerasxe2x80x9d have been rapidly popularized. Digital cameras photograph an image of a subject by use of a solid-state image photographing element such as, for instance, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image photographing element, etc. The cameras obtain image data of a static image (still image) or a moving image (movie image) of the subject, and digitally record the obtained data in an IC (Integrated Circuit) recording medium or a floppy disc, etc. Multi-media cards employing flash memory, SD cards, smart-media, and compact flash memory, etc., called xe2x80x9csmart cards,xe2x80x9d are generally used as the IC recording medium. In addition to those card-state recording media called xe2x80x9csmart cards,xe2x80x9d recording media also employing flash memory in a similar way but having other shapes than flat card-like shapes, for instance, a memory stick, etc. are also used.
In the digital camera field, electronic functional parts have been highly developed, compared with conventional silver salt cameras employing silver salt films, such that it is relatively easy to make digital cameras small. In addition, restrictions as to the structure and arrangement of parts have been reduced, and freedom in camera configuration has been increased. For this reason, there have appeared digital cameras having new configurations different from that of conventional cameras.
In reducing the size of a camera so that the portability thereof is enhanced, it is conceivable to form the camera in a small block, an elongated stick, or a flat shape. In reducing the size of a camera, if the requirement is only that the camera is suitable for being carried by hand or being hung around the neck as an accessory, the camera can be made small in any shape so long as it is small enough to be easily carried and the shape is suitable for use as an accessory. However, when the photographing operation is taken into consideration, if the camera is excessively small, the photographing operation tends to become complicated or difficult. In addition, it may become difficult to hold the camera at the time of photographing. Furthermore, when ease in putting the camera into a bag, etc. and convenience in placing the camera in the bag are taken into consideration, an elongated-stick shape or a flat shape is more preferable than a block shape.
A known digital camera, for example, Digital Camera SDC-007 of Samsung Electronics Corporation, has two folding configurations, as illustrated in FIG. 27. As illustrated FIG. 26, the camera is divided into three sections, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) displaying section D, an operation board section T, and a lens system section L for image photographing operation. The LCD displaying section D and the operation board section T are formed in a flat-box shape, and the camera can be folded with the axis of the lens system section L as the fulcrum. When the camera is carried, it is folded in two such that the LCD displaying section D is superposed on the operation board section T, so as to be compact.
However, when the above-described camera is folded in two, the thickness thereof increases, causing inconvenience in being accommodated in a bag etc. Therefore, the portability of the camera is not necessarily good. Further, when photographing with the above-described camera, the LCD displaying section D is opened with the lens system portion L as the fulcrum, and while holding the operation board section T horizontally, a desired subject is photographed by observing an image displayed on the LCD displaying section D. The above-described camera is therefore difficult to hold, and is relatively poor in the operability. Further, hand shaking is easy to occur.
Furthermore, because of the large number of operational members such as the power source switch, the function selecting button, etc. that are arranged on the operation board section T, the operational members tend to be erroneously operated when holding or gripping the operation board section T.
Moreover, because the operation board section T of the above-described camera is formed elongated in the back-and-forth direction, that is, in the optical-axis direction of the lens system section L, it is difficult to hold the camera with one hand.
As described heretofore, digital cameras are desired to be compact, superior in portability, and shaped in appearance suitable for use as an accessory when carried by the user. Furthermore, cameras are desired to be easy to hold and operate when photographing. Other apparatuses each having an image photographing function, such as the silver salt camera, the portable image inputting apparatus that can be used instead of an image scanner or a video camera, a portable telephone set, and a portable information terminal or a PDA (personal digital ass instant), etc., are likewise desired to be compact, superior in the portability, and shaped in an appearance suitable for use as an accessory when carried by the user, and easy to hold and operate when photographing.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-discussed and other problems and addresses and solves the above-discussed and other problems.
Accordingly, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a camera, an image inputting apparatus, and a portable terminal device, that are superior in portability, easy to be formed in a good outer appearance, superior in operability including holding ease in photographing and suitableness for one-hand operation, and hard to be shaken when photographing.
Preferred embodiment of the present invention further provide a method of changing camera configurations.
In particular, preferred embodiments of the present invention provides a camera, an image inputting apparatus, and a portable terminal device, that have a good portability and appearance suitable for use as an accessory and at the same time has superior holding ease and operability in photographing.
Further, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a method of transforming the body of the camera, in which change can be easily made between a first state in which superior carrying portability and appearance are obtained and a second state in which holding ease and operability preferable in photographing are obtained.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the camera has the camera body formed in a longitudinal rectangular shape, and in the intermediate portion of the camera body, a flexion/transformation mechanism dividing the camera body into an image photographing section including a lens system for capturing the optical image of a subject and a gripping section for the photographer to grip the camera body at the time of photographing is provided. The flexion/transformation mechanism is configured so as to dispose the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line such that the camera body is formed in the longitudinal rectangular shape in the first state, and to dispose the gripping section angled relative to said image photographing section in the second state.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the camera has the camera body comprising an image photographing section including a lens system for capturing an optical image of the subject; a gripping section for the photographer to grip at the time of performing the image photographing operation; and a flexion/transformation mechanism that is configured to connect the end of the image photographing section with the end of the gripping section so as to dispose the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line such that the camera body is formed in the longitudinal rectangular shape in the first state, and to dispose the gripping section angled relative to the image photographing section in the second state.
In each of the above cameras, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a flexional mechanism capable of angling the gripping section by almost 90 degrees relative to the image photographing section.
Further, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a mechanism configured to connect the image photographing section and the gripping section with each other on an inclined surface obliquely intersecting with a straight line in the first state of disposing the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line and to relatively rotate the both sections around the axis line substantially perpendicular to the inclined surface.
Furthermore, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a mechanism configured to connect the image photographing section and the gripping section with each other so as to be relatively rotatable on the axis line substantially in parallel with the optical axis of the lens system in the state of disposing the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line.
Still furthermore, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a flexible connection member that cannot be easily bent, for connecting the image photographing section and the gripping section with each other.
Further, each of the above cameras may include a cover member that is configured to cover at least a part of the image photographing section and the flexion/transformation mechanism in the first state of disposing the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line, so as to keep the state of disposing both sections on the same straight line, and to slidably move the both sections in a direction along the straight line so as to expose the flexing portion of the flexion/transformation mechanism and the object surface of the lens system of the image photographing section.
Furthermore, in each of the above cameras, the image photographing section may include at least one of a release button for performing a release operation, a strobe light emitting section for irradiating an illumination light onto the subject, a display section for indicating the operation state of the camera, and an optical finder for confirming the photographing visual field.
Furthermore, the gripping section may accommodate at least one of a battery as a power source and an image recording medium for recording the image of the subject. Further, in the above cameras, two or more of the flexion/transformation mechanisms may be provided in the intermediate portion of the camera body formed in a longitudinal rectangular shape, and the portion of the camera body between an end portion of the camera body and one of the flexion/transformation mechanisms and the portion nipped by the flexion/transformation mechanisms may be constructed as the gripping section.
Furthermore, the cameras may include a communication device for transmitting photographing information by wireless transmission.
Further, the cameras may include a power on/off device causing the power source to co-operate with the flexion/transformation mechanism to turn on the power source when the gripping section is angled relative to the photographing section.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, an image inputting apparatus includes a body formed in a longitudinal rectangular shape, and in the intermediate portion of the body, a flexion/transformation mechanism dividing the body into an image photographing section including a lens system for capturing the optical image of a subject and a gripping section for a photographer to grip the body at the time of photographing is provided. The flexion/transformation mechanism is configured so as to dispose the image photographing section and the gripping section on a same straight line such that the body is formed in the longitudinal rectangular shape in the first state, and to dispose the gripping section angled relative to the image photographing section in the second state.
According to still another preferred embodiment of the present invention, an image inputting apparatus has a body including an image photographing section having a lens system for capturing the optical image of a subject; a gripping section for the photographer to grip at the time of performing the image photographing operation; and a flexion/transformation mechanism that is configured to connect the end of the image photographing section and the end the gripping section so as to dispose the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line such that the body is formed in the longitudinal rectangular shape in the first state, and to dispose the gripping section angled relative to the image photographing section in the second state.
In each of the above image inputting apparatuses, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a flexional mechanism capable of angling the gripping section by almost 90 degrees relative to the image photographing section.
Further, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a mechanism configured to connect the image photographing section and the gripping section with each other on an inclined surface obliquely intersecting with a straight line in the first state of disposing the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line and to relatively rotate the both sections around the axis line substantially perpendicular to the inclined surface.
Furthermore, the flexion/transformation mechanism may also include a mechanism configured to connect the image photographing section and the gripping section with each other so as to be relatively rotatable on the axis line substantially in parallel with the optical axis of the lens system in the first state of disposing the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line.
Still furthermore, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a flexible connection member that cannot be easily bent, for connecting the image photographing section and the gripping section with each other.
Further, each of the above image inputting apparatuses may include a cover member to cover at least a part of the image photographing section and the flexion/transformation mechanism in the first state of disposing the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line, so as to keep the state of disposing both sections on the same straight line. The cover member slidably moves in a direction along the straight line so as to expose the flexing portion of the flexion/transformation mechanism and the object surface of the lens system of the image photographing section.
Further, the image photographing section may include at least one of a photographing operation section for performing a photographing operation, a strobe light emitting section, a display section for indicating an operation state of the apparatus, and an optical finder for confirming a photographing visual field.
Furthermore, the gripping section may accommodate a battery as a power source. Further, in each of the image inputting apparatuses, two or more of the flexion/transformation mechanisms may be provided in the intermediate portion of the body formed in a longitudinal rectangular shape, and the portion of the body between an end portion of the body and one of the two or more of the flexion/transformation mechanisms and the portion nipped by the flexion/transformation mechanisms may be constructed so as to be the gripping section.
Furthermore, each of the image inputting apparatuses may include a communication device for transmitting photographing information by wireless transmission.
Further, each of the image inputting apparatuses may include a power on/off device causing a power source to co-operate with the flexion/transformation mechanism to turn on the power source when the gripping section is angled relative to the photographing section. According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a portable terminal device has a body formed in a longitudinal rectangular shape, and in the intermediate portion of the body, a flexion/transformation mechanism dividing the body into an image photographing section including a lens system for capturing the optical image of a subject and a gripping section for the photographer to grip the body at the time of photographing is provided. The flexion/transformation mechanism is configured so as to dispose the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line such that the body is formed in the longitudinal rectangular shape in a first state, and to dispose the gripping section angled relative to the image photographing section in a second state.
According to still another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a portable terminal device has a body including an image photographing section including a lens system for capturing the optical image of a subject; a gripping section for the photographer to grip at the time of performing the image photographing operation; and a flexion/transformation mechanism configured to connect the end of the image photographing section with the end of the gripping section so as to dispose the image photographing section and the gripping section on a same straight line such that the body is formed in the longitudinal rectangular shape in a first state, and to dispose the gripping section angled relative to the image photographing section in a second state.
In each of the above portable terminal devices, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a flexional mechanism capable of angling the gripping section by almost 90 degrees relative to the image photographing section.
Further, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a mechanism configured to connect the image photographing section and the gripping section with each other on the inclined surface obliquely intersecting with the straight line in the first state of disposing the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line and to relatively rotate the both sections around the axis line substantially perpendicular to the inclined surface.
Furthermore, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a mechanism configured to connect the image photographing section and the gripping section with each other so as to be relatively rotatable on the axis line substantially in parallel with the optical axis of the lens system in the first state of disposing the image photographing section and the gripping section on the same straight line.
Further, the flexion/transformation mechanism may include a flexible connection member that cannot be easily bent, for connecting the image photographing section and the gripping section with each other.
Furthermore, in each of the above portable terminal devices, the image photographing section may further include at least one of a photographing operation section for performing a photographing operation, a strobe light emitting section, a display section for indicating an operation state of the device, and an optical finder for confirming the photographing visual field.
Further, the gripping section may accommodate a battery as a power source. Furthermore, each of the above portable terminal devices may include a communication device for transmitting photographing information by wireless transmission.
Further, the portable terminal devices may be a portable telephone terminal having the function of a portable telephone, or a portable information terminal having the function of processing information.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of transforming the body of a camera includes the step of flexing and transforming the camera body formed in a longitudinal rectangular shape, with a flexion/transformation mechanism provided in the intermediate part of the camera body, such that the image photographing section of the camera body including the lens system is substantially perpendicular to the remaining section of the camera body.